


The tale of the Black Sisters

by ichkenndichdreiviertel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichkenndichdreiviertel/pseuds/ichkenndichdreiviertel
Summary: What had been underlying before had been growing, the seed planted in everyone's heart as they were children had became a tree – sick and leafless and dark but a tree nonetheless. And there hadn't been enough light to save them all.My turn on the tale of the three brothers with the three Black sistsers instead.





	

There were once three sisters who grew up together in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. First came Bellatrix, the warrior, named after the Amazon star in the Orion Galaxy, destined to shine within the greats. Then came Andromeda, the chained lady, named after the daughter of Cassiopeia, sacrificed to Gods to calm the anger her mother had raised in them, destined to be rescued. Finally came Narcissa, the fairest one, named after a flower with a beautiful but tragic backstory, destined to lose herself in the reflection of her own self she'd become. They loved each other fondly and sticked with each other through the better and the worse that went on in their family home. Raised like the pureblood princesses they were born to become, everything changed when the eldest one left for Hogwarts, leaving behind two heartbroken sisters. She was soon followed by them, though.

Bellatrix was the first one to embrace her new life. A fierce warrior she became, creating dark spells with her friends in the dark corners of the slytherin common rooms, telling each and everyone that soon she'd be joining the Dark Lord and fighting against these abominable mudbloods. With her messy dark hair and her furrowed brows and her long black dresses and her eyes that could kill you if you didn't do as she wanted, she became the Queen she was meant to be. She shone brightly, becoming famous for all the wrong reasons although she felt they were the right ones. Her madness and her love of the Dark Lord made her even greater, killing and torturing mudbloods before you even had the time to blink – their parents would have been so proud. But a star cannot shine so bright without dying and she did. A flash of green light and her life ended – even as a corpse she looked as dark as the darkest night. And so, Hogwarts took the first sister.

Andromeda chose a different path when her eyes accidentally met those of this sandy-haired muggle born, whose smile was so warm he teared a hole in the darkest walls that kept her brain captive. He was the light that balanced her darkness, he taught her how wrong her family ideals were, how people were all just humans and that their differences were not in their blood statuses but in the darkness of their hearts. He told her she was pure light shrouded in the darkness of her looks – she had the Black looks, just like Bellatrix, minus the cruel smile. Ted Tonks, for that was his name, became the Perseus to her Andromeda. To rescue her, he did. They ran away tearing her family apart for good. A disgrace, an ancient memory you didn't want to think of, a sour taste that remained in your mouth – that is what she became to them. And so, Hogwarts took the second sister but as long as she had her savior's arms around her, all was well.

Narcissa was the last of the three sisters to enter the school. She followed in Bellatrix's steps but in a more moderate way. Where her sisters was all angles she was smooth, she fought with smiles and murmured words rather than with sharp cries and bared teeth. She didn't want to engage in a fight that didn't interested her – she cared far more for her image than for a cause she was always taught to believe in. It wasn't her battle to fight. Slowly and calmly she fought her way into everyone's hearts, becoming the Darling of Hogwarts, finally marrying Lucius Malfoy – it was a good marriage since Andromeda's leaving had left dishonnor to her family. But she wasn't one with words, she was always there for the appearances. We look like racists purebloods to you? A charming smile and a cup of tea will make you forget these allegations. Lucius, a Death Eater? I'm sure you weren't paying attention, would you like more tea, _sweatheart_? She was a ghost, a beautiful reflection. The only time she spoke for herself shaped the rest of her life. _He's dead._ They ran away. No more smiles or high statuses, she wasn't Narcissa anymore, she couldn't be. She disappeared. And so, Hogwarts took the last sister.

The School of wizards and wizardry was supposed to perfect their education in all magical subjects but magic always comes with a price and they had to pay it too. The three graces of Slytherin learned it the sour way. They grew up and made friends as the world outside became darker and slowly began to poison the minds and the hearts of most of the purebloods. What had been underlying before had been growing, the seed planted in everyone's heart as they were children had became a tree – sick and leafless and dark but a tree nonetheless. And there hadn't been enough light to save them all.


End file.
